


Be My Angel

by someonethatsfunny



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Harry's an angel, Liam Niall and Caroline just mentioned, Louis' a journalist, M/M, Victoria's Secret AU, i'm shit at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someonethatsfunny/pseuds/someonethatsfunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is the new premiere male model for Victoria’s Secret and he’s making his debut at their annual Angels show.  Louis is a journalist working for GQ who’s covering the show.  They meet and stuff happens.  At first Louis thought it was because of the body glitter or maybe even the apple martinis, but now he thinks that it was probably just because of the boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Angel

Dream job, his ass, he thought in annoyance to himself.  This would’ve most definitely have been Niall’s dream job, to be surrounded by sparkly, scantily-clad Victoria Secret models, but they weren’t exactly Louis’ flavor if he was honest.  His personal choice of eye candy consisted of less breast and more dick and he was quite sure that wasn’t going to be on the menu this evening.  Not even the press packet was enticing as it catered to predominantly female attendees and was filled with trivial things such as makeup and hair products that he had no use for.  Oh well, Lottie would love it so he figured it was all good regardless. He might as well settle in and plan to enjoy himself.

 

The girls were sure to look beautiful, ethereal even, but if he was honest, he’d much rather be catching a footie match to report on.  Such is life for an up and coming journalist he supposed. Caroline had meant well, he was sure of that, so he was going to do a smash up job on this article and then make a proper bid for sports writing moving forward.  She’d alluded to this being a very special opportunity for him - something about this being a landmark event and an important change for society, but that had made no sense to him given that this was an annual event so far as he could remember.

 

He made his way over to his seat that was located about a quarter of the way back from the runway as the front section was reserved for VIP celebrities.   Settling himself in, he grabbed out his notebook, a pen and small camera and chanced a glance towards the front.  He’d have almost sworn he’d caught a glimpse of David Beckham and wow, okay, perhaps this wouldn’t be so bad after all.  Actually, now that he thought about it, maybe that’s why Caroline had sent him in the first place.  Of course she’d always known how big of a fan Louis was and maybe this was her way of throwing him a bone.  Perhaps he could find him at the after party and score an autograph.  That would be ace.

 

As the lights went dim in preparation for the introduction of the opening act, the girl next to him leaned over and asked him which publication he was from. “Hey.  Yeah, I’m Louis Tomlinson from GQ.  How ‘bout you?”

 

“Sophia,” she replied offering him her hand.  “Sophia Smith from Cosmo. Nice to meet you, Louis.” She seemed like a nice enough girl but Adam Levine was currently taking the stage with his band and that was far more interesting to Louis than this pretty journalist so he quickly averted his attention to the front again.

 

Why couldn’t this just be what his entire night consisted of – him staring up at the stage at Adam and singing along to the music?  He could do that quite happily and would be sure to write up a glowing review even. What a shame Adam had gone and married that model because he was definitely Louis’ idea of a perfect looking man. He wasn’t even sure how he did it so effortlessly but somehow he pulled off the plain ripped white t-shirt with low cut jeans and looked flawless while doing so.  He was gifted; there was no question. His tattoos were sexy as fuck and he, along with Becks had been the primary inspirations for Louis to start his own sleeve.  Once upon a time, when certain rumors had floated around about him, he’d even had far-fetched hopes, but they’d been promptly put to rest along with his marriage vows. Oh well, at least he could have this moment now.

 

Regretfully, Maroon 5’s performance was over far more quickly than Louis would have preferred and before long the angels were prancing down the catwalk one by one. He had to admit that they looked absolutely incredible-- the wings themselves must have taken an age to create. They were massive, spanning as wide as ten feet, practically dwarfing the girls who appeared frustratingly tall in comparison to him, but small in comparison to their wingspans. He wondered what was more uncomfortable for them – wearing what appeared to be a very weight heavy back costume or walking around in front of virtual strangers in their skivvies. He supposed they were used to it being lingerie models and all, but it had to be creepy sometimes with strange men leering at them suggestively as they were dressed so intimately. Thankfully, there was none of that here as this was obviously a respectful crowd.  In fact, he was one of the few men in attendance and he could absolutely guarantee he wasn’t ogling any of them inappropriately.

 

The show was going very well with all of the girls making their way effortlessly down the catwalk without even so much as a minor fall much to Louis’ surprise. He had no clue how they managed to walk in heels so high when he’d felt out of his element stepping out of his coveted Vans to don wingtips for the evening.  His whole outfit, in fact, was a bit of a break from the norm for him but Caroline had insisted that he dress the part for this particular assignment and he wasn’t about to argue.  She’d hooked him up with wardrobe and told him he could skip a blazer in favor of dress pants and button up with braces and so he had done exactly that. With his dress pants cuffed and wingtips shined, he thought he looked proper smart for the occasion. He’d even let one of their hair stylists do his hair for the evening and she’d put it up in some type of off to the side feathered do.  He’d personally thought he looked a bit too much like Peter Pan so he’d thrown on a pair of black framed glasses for good measure to up his age.  Caroline had assured him before he’d left that he looked fantastic and he’d taken her at her word, hoping he would blend in seamlessly with the rest of the audience.

 

As the last model in the lineup made their way back up the catwalk in a beautiful eye-catching peacock themed get-up and disappeared behind the wall, the lights were dimmed again and a voice came over the speakers.  “Ladies and Gentleman.  Tonight is a very special night for the Victoria’s Secret family.  We, at Victoria, are very proud to introduce you to a brand new line for our company.  Something inventive and a bit risqué.  Something we’ve never attempted before.  Without further ado, may I present you with our premiere male model, featuring a piece of our new line of lingerie.”

 

Louis’ head snapped straight up with that announcement.  He looked quickly to his right at Sophia curious to see if she’d known about this only to find her wearing a look of shocked disbelief of her face. She was staring up at the catwalk with her face turning a curious shade of pink and he took that as his cue to snap back to attention.  Turning his head back towards the front, he was met with the most extraordinary sight thus far this evening.  Making his way down the catwalk was hands down the most beautiful man he had ever laid eyes on and that was saying a real lot considering both Adam Levine and David Beckham were breathing the same air as him this evening.

 

The first thing that he noticed were the wings and he supposed that was the point, but this undeniable beauty was walking directly towards him in a glorious display of glitter and gold.  The wings were enormous, gold and spanned out at least five feet in either direction from his body. And speaking of his body, _Jesus Christ_ , but his body was literally the stuff Louis had only dreamt about.  He was sporting a full six-pack, or maybe it was even an eight-pack but he couldn’t be half arsed to count right now.   His abs were littered with gold body glitter and the way the lights were reflecting off of his skin, he was sparkling like the actual sun. 

 

Louis couldn’t see anything but this golden angel as his vision narrowed to him and nothing else. He was immediately consumed with his otherworld beauty and he was one hundred percent entranced by his body that was out on full display.  He walked with a certain air of confidence with his head held high, a smile gracing his lips, but at the same time he was ever so slightly pigeon-toed which was incredibly endearing.  The only thing he wore besides the wings, of course, were a pair of tight, low riding gold briefs and Louis wondered whether he stuffed them or not, but he assumed he must have.   Otherwise, he was quite literally obscene. 

 

His skin looked to be soft, creamy white, especially along his sides where he almost appeared to have love handles even though he was thin and defined; the perfect contradiction of both soft and hard lines.  His body was painted with tattoos, his immediate favorite being a gigantic butterfly across his chest.  Louis’ pen dropped to the floor and he didn’t even bother to pick it up, instead swiped his finger at his lip absentmindedly, to make sure he wasn’t actually drooling. That would be embarrassing. As this vision in gold made his way closer to him, he could see the definition of his thighs and he took in a sharp breath thinking immediately of how much he’d love those same thighs wrapped around his waist.

 

As his eyes traveled further down his body, he took in the ridiculous gold gladiator-like boots he was wearing and shook his head in disbelief.  He had never known how much he would appreciate a man in gold gladiator boots, yet here he was, one step away from having a serious problem in his trousers. Hopefully the nice girl beside him from Cosmo didn’t notice, he absent-mindedly thought as he discreetly pushed his palm down on his crotch to relieve some of the pressure.  Realizing that he had been laser focused on his body without ever taking in his actual face, he forced his eyes to travel back up his glowing body to steal a look at his eyes.  His Mum had always told him that a person’s eyes told stories that their lips didn’t reveal and he was extremely interested in whatever stories he might find there.

 

 _Wow. His face_.  It’s funny how when the girls had made their ways down the catwalk, they looked serious, with sultry bedroom eyes, challenging the audience with their undeniable beauty.  In contrast, this gold glittered Adonis was wearing a mile-wide smile complete with dimples looking strangely similar to an angel-faced cherub. This was every bit as much of a contradiction as his sinful body looking both hard and soft, only in this case he looked innocent while at the same time looking like temptation sent straight from the devil himself.  _Who was he?_

 

He wished he could see his eyes more clearly but unfortunately underneath all of the bright lights, it was too difficult to make them out.  They seemed bright and sparkly just like the rest of him, but from where he was sitting, he couldn’t even make out the color.  His hair, on the other hand, he could see and it was piled up on top of his head in a loose bun, with a few curly tendrils escaping it and framing his face and neck gently like a soft caress.  Louis imagined lifting his hands up to untie it, allowing it to cascade down. He wondered how long it was and how it would feel to run his fingers through it and also contemplated whether if he were to pull the curls-- would they bounce back?  He was simply the most exquisite creature Louis had ever laid eyes on and he was gutted when he turned away from him to make his way back down the catwalk.  He felt like he had stolen his lungs in the process and disappeared behind a wall with all of his breath.

 

“Well that was one of the hottest fucking things I’ve ever seen,” he heard Sophia exhale quietly from beside him.

 

He turned his head to meet her eyes and replied with, “Fucking hell.  You’re telling me.  He is literally the most fit human I’ve ever seen in my life.”  With that said, Louis focused his eyes back towards the stage and forced himself to regulate his breathing so that he could observe the remainder of the show in order to be able to do a proper write-up.

 

***

 

Holding an apple martini in his hand, he allowed his eyes to roam the room searching for the golden boy from the show.  Already, he had seen some of the other models wandering around in their show costumes and wings and he’d sent a silent prayer upward that the man he was searching for might also arrive to the after party in his gold outfit from the catwalk. It would be both a blessing and a curse but Louis was willing to suffer for the cause.

 

Sophia apparently didn’t know many people here either since she’d stuck close by his side, accompanying him to the bar after the show’s conclusion.  He didn’t mind so much given the fact that she clearly understood his proclivities.  His less than discreet reaction to the beautiful golden angel was surely telling enough and she hadn’t so much as batted an eyelash at that.  She was nice enough and provided him a bit of a distraction so he continued to indulge her endless stream of questioning while continuing to search over the room.

 

“You know who he is, right?” This was her latest question and the answer was an emphatic no. No, in fact Louis did not know who he was but if she had the scoop on his dreamboy, then he was all ears.

 

Louis turned immediately towards Sophia and expressed so much, imploring her for more details, while continuing to keep an eye out should he happen to make his appearance. She laughed a little before responding. “His name is Harry Styles. I’m not sure how you missed his story to be honest.  Vogue included him in their latest list of who to watch out for.  He’s apparently _the_ up and coming male model of the year.”

 

“Is that so? I must have missed that one. Can’t really say I read Vogue on the regular….”  He trailed off as a flash of gold caught his eye in the far left corner of the room. Casually, he positioned himself so that he could observe whilst continuing on with their conversation. “Was there anything else… of interest in that article by chance?”  He sincerely hoped that Sophia would pick up on the true underlying question of whether or not he stood a chance.

 

He even made sure to turn his body in towards her and maintain eye contact, in hopes that she would understand what he was really asking and was pleased when in fact, she did. She smirked at him knowingly, “Well I can’t say for sure that I know where his interests lay if that’s your intended question, but I do believe he’s looking in this direction now if that’s any indication.”

 

He practically got whiplash from spinning around too quickly to see if what she said was true and in the process, caught Harry’s eyes.  They only held contact briefly before he saw him smile softly to himself, aiming his eyes down towards his feet.  Well that was… encouraging.  Maybe? Who knew?  God help him, but Louis was completely out of his element. How in the hell was he supposed to approach an up and coming angel from heaven decked out in full body glitter and gold wings at a high end after party filled with celebrities? It seemed an impossibility and yet there was no way that he wasn’t going to at least give it a try. He’d never been one to back away from a challenge and this seemed like one worth taking a chance on. Perhaps he should wait until Harry wasn’t surrounded by the likes of David and Victoria?  And then again, maybe there was no time better than the present to put ones’ self on the line?  Score an autograph _and_ a date with an angel?  Yes, please.

 

Looking back up at Sophia, he squeaked out a weak request, “Don’t suppose you fancy a stroll over to the VIP section, eh?”

 

He was only mildly irritated when she threw her head back in deep laughter.  “No thanks, friend.  You’re on your own.  I’ve been a third wheel before and found it really wasn’t my cuppa.”  She smiled widely at him then, “Good luck, Louis. Don’t believe I’ve ever attended one of these events and watched someone actually nab an angel but I’m hoping you’ll be the first.  ‘S some crazy play on fate if you ask me.”  With those words, Sophia had set her glass down on one of the empty trays nearby and made her way back towards a group of women at the bar.

 

He watched after her for a moment before draining the rest of his martini and helping himself to another from a passing wait staff member’s tray.  Liquid courage or summat.  Louis took a few deep breaths then and steeled himself before heading determinedly in the direction of the golden angel.  Much to his disappointment, before he could make it to that side of the room, Harry was shaking David’s hand and walking away from him and Victoria only to immediately lean in to engage another one of the angels.   He recognized her as Cara something or another and she was stunning. They seemed to know one another as they were both laughing at something with their heads tilted in towards one another and Louis couldn’t help but to question his original read on the young model.

 

Stopping for a moment to collect his thoughts, he briefly re-assessed the situation and whether or not he should continue forward.  The truth was, he had no idea about anything.  Harry could be a ladies man, for all he knew, but the soft way in which he’d seen him smile as their eyes had caught earlier left him hopeful anyway. All that he really knew was that he longed to be in his presence regardless of the outcome.  He was like this beautiful glowing beacon of light and he desperately wanted to stand beside him and _just be_ , just see if the light was contagious.  Plus, he was still hell bent on meeting his childhood footie icon and it was that final thought that actually propelled his feet to start moving forward again.

 

***

 

Thankfully, David and Victoria were extremely friendly and accommodating.  There was absolutely no vibe of stuck up celebrity coming from them as they graciously shook his hand and accepted his compliments.   They had made him comfortable enough to inquire about an autograph, which luckily David had readily agreed to. As he shoved his new prized possession back into his leather messenger bag (yes, Caroline had even insisted his bag fit the standards for tonight’s event), a voice brushed over his earlobe. “You can have my autograph too, if you like.”

 

Slightly startled, he jumped up a bit before spinning around.  The first thing Louis noticed was his smell.  He smelled distinctively of some type of musky cologne mixed in with a touch of sweet vanilla and it was intoxicating.  When he did spin around, it was only to find himself face to face with his golden dream angel and if it was possible, Harry looked even more amazing up close and personal.  For one thing, he could see his eyes clearly and he was almost certain that he might drown in the large pools of emerald greens shining happily back at him.

 

The power of speech momentarily eluded him as he continued to stare at the man in front of him, admiring the glitter sparkling across his chest.  He had to tilt his head back slightly as he realized that he was quite a touch taller than him. Must be the boots, he thought. Thank God he knew better than to do what he desperately wanted to do which was to run his finger slowly down his abs to see if the sparkling light would spill onto himself. He wondered whether he was as firm as he looked or perhaps more soft as he had imagined him earlier this evening.

 

A wide smile spread across Harry’s face as he took in Louis’ obvious appreciation of his body and with it came deep dimples that Louis now wished to poke his fingers into. _Who even was this man?_   “Right, hiii. So, ‘m Harry.  Harry Styles,” he said offering him an outstretched hand to shake.

 

Louis reached his own hand out to accept the handshake and felt a shock shoot straight up his arm the moment their skin made contact.  “Louis. Louis Tomlinson. Journo for GQ,” he smiled back.

 

“I know,” Harry responded still smiling widely at him almost expectantly.  _Wait. What?  What did he mean he knew?_

 

“Umm. ‘S on your press pass, mate,” he explained nodding at his access badge which he’d totally forgotten about. _Fuck! Did he ask that out loud?_

 

“Yeah. Yeah, you did,” Harry responded again which meant that once again his inner monologue was not to be trusted. He shook his head willing his brain to mouth filter to cooperate before attempting to speak again.

 

“Right. Forgot about that. So…the show.  Pretty incredible Harry.  Not bad for the first male angel.  Must say, you gave that catwalk an impressive sashay in those boots of yours.  You really lit up the room back there.”  _Thank God his words had finally found themselves._

 

“Thanks. That means a lot coming from a journo from GQ. Think you’ll be giving me a good write-up then?  Or the show, rather?” He almost looked a bit hesitant and Louis could absolutely not have that.  Harry needed to know that he had been the brightest light in the room tonight. He should never doubt how unbelievably stunning he had been on stage, how stunning he continued to be now.

 

“Easy, Angel. You have nothing to fear. The show will be receiving a smashing write-up and the part where I focus on the brilliant addition of a men’s line will be the very best part; especially the section where I focus on your amazing costume and beautiful face.”

 

“Really?” Harry asked him once again with his smile a mile wide and dimples full out. Then he shocked him by taking a step closer and grabbing one of his braces in between his fingers and leaning in close to his ear.  “I like your outfit too. The glasses are a really nice touch.”

 

Louis would love to say that he wasn’t affected.  That just those two simple sentences whispered suggestively in his ear hadn’t had any affect on him but that would be a lie.  As it turned out, Harry was probably no angel after all, but no matter the truth, Louis was more than on board with uncovering it.  He hoped that the golden boy wouldn’t pick up on his increased and erratic breathing, but he had a feeling he wouldn’t be so lucky as he could already feel his cheeks heating up.  Once again, he stood there shocked, silent, and unable to properly respond.

 

Harry took pity on him then because he straightened back up and asked him if the apple martini was any good. “Yeah.  Yeah, actually it’s not bad Angel. Wanna try?”  He offered his glass over to him.  He took it graciously, moving it up to his mouth to take a sip and that was when Louis took proper notice of his mouth.  Jesus Christ, but his mouth should be illegal. He must have been blinded before by his dimples, but now all that he could see were plush, red lips wrapped securely around his glass.  Things got even worse when he handed the glass back and without breaking eye contact, licked his lips slowly, turning them to plush, red _and_ shiny.  Now all Louis could think about was how they would look wrapped around something else and he stared at him silently wishing for it as Harry handed his glass back with an innocent smile. _You’re not innocent, Angel_ Louis thought to himself, but this time didn’t say it out loud.

 

They stood there smiling stupidly at one another for a beat longer until Harry finally broke the silence. “You were right. ‘S really not bad at all. So, Louis Tomlinson from GQ, I’m feeling a bit exposed at the moment and these wings are a lot heavier than they look, actually.  Don’t suppose you’d wanna come back to my dressing room with a nighttime’s supply of apple martinis and give me an assist out of this get-up, would you?”  It turned out that Harry’s body appearing both soft and hard wasn’t the only contradiction.  He was almost one hundred percent convinced that Harry was half sweet angel complete with beautiful dimpled smile and half dirty devil if the way he was currently smirking at him was any indication.

 

Louis wasn’t sure what good deed he’d done in life that he’d been sent this golden angel but there was no way he was going to mess up this chance he’d been given. He smiled so wide that he could feel his eyes crinkle and this time he didn’t hesitate with his answer. “Yeah.  Yeah I can definitely help you with that, Angel.”

 

The smile that crossed Harry’s face at his response produced his deep dimples again and this time Louis didn’t hesitate before he reached up and poked a finger into one of the craters. Harry just continued smiling as he linked their fingers together and started pulling Louis in what he supposed was the direction of his changing area.

 

***

 

One benefit of being the first male model for the Victoria’s Secret Angel Show was that Harry had his own private dressing room.  From a quick glance around, it seemed quite nice actually.  It had a large changing area with a rack of clothes, a private bathroom and a lounge area complete with a sofa and coffee table. The first thing that Harry had done as they’d made their way to his room was to flag down a wait staff member to request a couple of those apple martinis along with a shaker of refills be delivered to his room.  When they reached the room, Harry immediately tugged Louis inside and shoved him up against the door with a growl.  “These. Glasses.  Are.  So. Fucking. Hot.”

 

Jesus. Louis was gasping for breath and they hadn’t even kissed yet.  What was this angel doing to him?  He stared hopelessly into Harry’s big green eyes and before he could find his voice, Harry continued on with his verbal assault.  “Do you have any idea how fucking fit you look in these braces and those glasses?” He grabbed the braces, pulling them slightly away from Louis and in doing so, inadvertently brushed his fingers against his nipple through his thin button down.  Louis was instantly reduced to whimpering while his body let out a full shudder. Harry leaned all the way in and then blowing hot breath into Louis’ ear he finished with, “Do you?”

 

Shaking his head back and forth in response, Louis reached his finger out to finally do exactly what he’d wanted to do from the moment he’d first laid eyes on him. He touched it to his chest bone and then dragged it gently straight down his abs, over top of the majestic butterfly tattoo until he reached the top of his gold barely-there briefs. ”You’re a fine one to talk Angel. Look at you sparkling like the fucking sun.  You’re so beautiful. I bet every woman in the reception out there wishes they were me right now.  But they don’t get to be.  Not tonight anyway.  Right Angel?” He absolutely loved the way he could feel Harry’s abs ripple under his fingertip as his breath hitched a bit. It was nice to know he wasn’t the only one affected.

 

Before Harry could respond, there was a knock on the dressing room door and he was forced to straighten back up so that he could answer it and accept the apple martini delivery. He was quick and efficient, graciously accepting it and then moving to set the tray down on the coffee table. Then he perched himself against the edge of the sofa as the wings made it next to impossible for him to properly sit down.  “Come ‘ere,” he beckoned him and who was Louis to argue? 

 

Moving over to him and taking the proffered cocktail, he raised his glass and proposed a toast to Harry, “Here’s to the most beautiful boy Angel in Victoria’s Secret history.”

 

Harry’s loud laugh was instantaneous.  “’M the only male angel you twat.”

 

“Details.” Louis responded as they smiled while each taking sips from their glasses.

 

“So, do you only write about fashion or do you fancy other areas as well?” Harry asked him.

 

“Mmm. I fancy writing about a lot of things, Angel.  Footie’s probably my favorite if I’m honest.  Would love to be a proper sports journo.  How about you, eh? Did you have dreams of growing up to be the first Victoria’s Secret angel?”  He took another sip from his glass and looked at Harry from underneath his eyelashes.

 

He loved the sound of Harry’s giggle that followed.  “Not exactly. Turns out modeling pays really well for a Uni student majoring in photography.  Kinda just fell into things from the other side of the camera, ya know?”

 

“So you fell into gold wings and the tiniest gold briefs known to man in Uni?  That is fascinating, Angel.  I must say.  Back when I was in Uni,” he stopped and looked at his wrist as if he was looking at a watch and then continued, “two years ago…that was not on the syllabus. There were other things, such as how to balance being on the footie team and still manage to keep up with your Irish roommate in drinking games.  Never did by the way.  He had some kind of genetically engineered steel stomach or summat.”

 

Harry’s continued giggling was far too endearing and although he was thoroughly enjoying getting to know him, he really wanted to get things back on track.  I mean…he was a beautiful gold winged angel so surely Louis couldn’t be blamed for having less than pure thoughts.  “I’m sure you don’t wanna talk about that now though? I seem to recall something about helping you out of your wings, in fact?  I think we should save this round of get to know thy angel for a little later, perhaps over breakfast?”  He quirked an eyebrow in question at him.

 

Harry took a long sip from his glass, watching Louis the whole while and then stood up, set his glass down, faced the sofa, and knelt down on it with his back facing Louis. Looking back towards him then, he nodded with a small, but genuine smile. “Okay,” was the only word he breathed out in response.

 

Louis was in completely unchartered territory.  Sure, he’d had one-nights before, but this was different.  Harry was different.  Already he’d felt such a strong pull towards him and he knew without a doubt that he wasn’t going to be satisfied with just one night.  He hadn’t been joking when he’d suggested breakfast.  All he knew was that he wanted this to be good for Harry. He wanted this to be so fucking good.

 

As Harry continued to watch him intently, he lowered his braces down off his shoulders and then slowly started unbuttoning his shirt.  He may not have gold glitter littering his chest but he appreciated the fact that Harry’s eyes started to dilate the moment he began stripping. Once he had set his glasses down, kicked his shoes off and pushed his shirt off of his body, he knelt down on the sofa behind him, immediately pressing his lips to the center of his upper back, right in between the wings.  He was certain Harry would like to get out of them at this point, but Louis wasn’t quite ready to let that happen.  He’d never had the pleasure of sleeping with an angel before and he fully intended to make the most of the experience.

 

Harry bowed his head forward as soon as Louis’ lips pressed to his back and he could hear his slow exhale of breath.  Placing his hands on Harry’s hips for a bit more leverage, he lifted his mouth to his neck instead and swiped his tongue along it before kissing across his shoulder blades from one side to the other.  He took immense satisfaction in the fact that goosebumps erupted all along the golden boy’s back and smiled into his neck before biting down gently. That earned him a full body jolt and an exclamation of, “Ahhhhhh.  Fuck.”

 

Grabbing Harry’s chin with one hand whilst keeping the other secured to his hip, he tilted his head back so he could kiss him along his jawbone.  Harry’s eyes were fully dilated now and remained half open, keeping watch on Louis’ every move.  God, he was so responsive and the sexist thing Louis had ever laid eyes on.  He was more turned on than he’d ever been in his life, and he wasn’t sure how he’d be able to draw this out as much as he’d like to because his trousers were already too tight and they’d barely gotten started.

 

In an effort to slow things down to make their time together last longer, he connected their lips for the first time and allowed himself to taste apples, mint and beautiful boy. Harry’s lips were every bit as soft as they had looked, but he gave as good as he got, applying the perfect amount of pressure against Louis’ own lips.  The position was a little awkward but he didn’t care because he rarely kissed a one-nighter and when he had, it certainly hadn’t been anything like this before.  He’d never wanted to drown himself in the other person before the way he did right now. Literally, he never wanted to stop, felt as if he could kiss this boy forever and die happy about it. He wondered whether he would ever have enough of Harry, if he would ever get his fill and almost immediately admitted silently that he might not. 

 

Well, at least he could make the absolute most of this night that they had together right now. He pulled away reluctantly, just enough so they could both catch their breath, and then gently pushed Harry’s head forward again so he could return to his ministrations along his back. His back was beautiful which sounds ridiculous even though it was true.   He was all long, lean torso with strong, defined muscle and no glitter there to get stuck to his tongue.  This was far too enticing to not take full advantage of so he pressed another kiss to the center of his back and then lowered himself to the floor in front of the sofa so that he could kiss the rest of the way down his backside. He catalogued every moan and whimper that was coming in a steady flow out of the golden angel’s mouth, smiling into his back as he continued to worship his body.

 

“My wings,” Harry managed to choke out.  “Please Louis, please. Not in the wings.”

 

That was a damn shame to be honest, as he would have very much liked to have a go with him in his majestic wings, but they were both heavy and large and Louis supposed they would have an easier time with things if he actually removed them.  Standing up, he helped Harry out of them while at the same time insisting that he remain in the same position as Louis wasn’t done with him quite yet. When they were finally off, he carried them over to the changing area and laid them down carefully as he was sure they were not Halloween quality and were intended to be preserved. The newly de-winged angel watched him the entire time so Louis turned his walk back to the sofa into another brief strip show as he popped open the button of his trousers and allowed them to drop straight down to his feet before stepping out of them. He let his fingers linger by the waistband of his briefs then, refusing to give Harry what he obviously was waiting for.

 

“Fuck, Louis. Fuck.  I wanna see you.  I bet you have the prettiest dick just like the rest of you.  You’re so fucking pretty.  Wanna see.”

 

Fucking hell, Harry was going to be the death of him.  But what a way to go!  He teased him a little first, running his finger along the edge of his briefs again, dipping it slightly inside while holding Harry’s eyes steady with his own and then took one of his hands and palmed his dick through his briefs.  “You too,” he finally breathed out.

 

He stood frozen still then as Harry sat up straight and then promptly moved into a standing position beside the sofa.  They both stared at one another as if they were in an old fashioned standoff only in this case, there were no weapons, just a bit of heavy breathing topped with a hint of nervous anticipation. Louis was the first to make a move. He’d never been known for his patience; much better recognized for his spontaneous high energy to be honest. He shoved his briefs down to the floor and continued watching Harry, waiting for him to do the same.

 

When he finally did, the first thing that ran through Louis’ mind was ‘Fuck.  He didn’t stuff’ because Harry was definitely not small. Nope, he had been more than blessed in the size department and Louis really didn’t know why he was surprised at all given how perfect the rest of his body was.  It made sense that he would have a perfect dick as well. Nevertheless, it was still a bit intimidating.  Watching as it bobbed against his naked belly, angry, red-tipped and leaking a drop of pre-cum was like a life-altering moment for him and he found himself once again stunned silent.  This was at least the third time this had happened to him tonight and that was three times more than usual on any other given day.  This golden angel had him completely tongue-tied; he was completely lost to him, overwhelmed with anticipation and excitement.

 

“Fuck. I was right.  You’re fucking perfect.”  Harry was the first to speak and he did so as he made a move to walk towards him, but Louis quickly shook his head from side to side and found his voice.

 

“Nuh-uh. I told you I wasn’t done with you yet, Angel.”

 

It was fascinating how quickly his movement stopped with those few words, almost as if he was a submissive. He wished he had more time to explore that particular reaction, but as far as he knew they only had tonight and one night was simply not enough time for everything he wished to do with this beautiful boy. He nodded his head in the direction of the sofa and to his delight, Harry moved back to his previously assumed position right away.

 

Louis made his way back over to him, knelt behind him again and immediately reached for his hair. “May I?” he whispered into Harry’s ear, longing to see his hair down. 

 

“Yeah. “S fine.”

 

Ahhh. It _was_ curly then.  And not just the few tendrils that had escaped earlier, no. Harry had a full head of chocolate curls that cascaded down to his shoulders.  Louis couldn’t help but to card his fingers through it a few times noting both how soft it felt as well as recognizing that it was where the vanilla scent from earlier tonight had been coming from.  He leaned forward a little to breathe it in more deeply and noted the way that Harry seemed to lean into his touch, nuzzling him almost like a kitten. God, this boy had so many different sides to him that he barely knew where to start.  He felt like he wanted to explore every part of him and he had never experienced these feelings about another person before. It was a bit unsettling. Shaking himself out of it, he tugged a little at Harry’s hair and was shocked when it elicited a deep moan in response. “Oh?  Do you like that, Angel?”

 

“Yeah,” he gasped out in return.  “Pull it again.”

 

Well who was he to deny his angel’s request?  He tugged at it a little harder this time and appreciated the deep moan it elicited from him once again. Fucking hell, but Harry was really sexy and he needed get a move on because if he kept moaning like this when they’d hardly gotten started, it was going to be game over before it actually began. Reaching his arms around him then, he used one to pull Harry’s back flush against Louis’ front and the other to tweak one of his nipples. This resulted in more whimpering along with Harry grinding his ass back against his dick with purpose.

 

Obviously, his cock had instantly jumped with interest at that.  His automatic reflex was to rock his body forward into Harry’s and as soon as that happened, it was practically impossible to stop their bodies from starting to move in tandem with one another.  His cock was rock hard and nestled between Harry’s cheeks and leaking so much pre-cum that it was sliding effortlessly with no other lubrication.  They rocked together like a boat riding the waves on the sea, as if they were meant to fit together. 

 

It occurred to him at this point that he was already having the best sex of his life even though they technically hadn’t even started yet. There was more neck biting and hair pulling followed by moans and whimpers until Louis started to feel the distant build up and forced himself to back his hips away from Harry’s to hold off his orgasm.  Because that was so not happening.  Not yet anyway.

 

“Why’d you stop?” Harry asked him pushing back once more trying to search for friction. “Don’t stop, Louis. Felt so good.  Don’t want you to stop.  Want you to fuck me.”

 

With those words, Louis’ eyes rolled back in his head and he had to take a few deep breaths before answering.  “That’s why I stopped, Angel.  Fuck, Harry. I definitely want that too, but I don’t have anything.  Please, God, tell me you have something.  Please.”

 

Harry pushed back once again, this time connecting with his cock and finding his rhythm for a few beats until finally relenting and stopping to point him to his bag over in the changing area.  “Left. Side.  Pocket.”  Well, it was nice to know that they were on the same page; neither one of them capable of coherent conversation. 

 

As he made his way over to the bag to retrieve a small bottle of lube and strip of condoms, he heard a deep intake of breath followed by, “Jesus Fucking Christ, Louis. Your ass.  You have literally the most perfect ass I’ve ever seen. Maybe I should fuck you instead.”

 

His words weren’t even formed as a question but Louis answered anyway as he made his way back to the sofa, “Not a chance Angel.”  He leaned back over Harry sliding their bodies together once more and just before biting his earlobe, he whispered, “Tonight I’m fucking you.”

 

He smiled into his neck then as Harry once again released a string of profanities mixed in with whimpers. It’s not that Louis was adverse because he was most definitely not.  It’s just that he’d seen Harry’s dick.  Put quite simply, it was bigger than average and he didn’t think he could be patient enough to wait for him to open him up right now.  As it was, Harry was half gone and it made a hell of a lot more sense to continue on with what they’d already started.

 

With that thought completed, he started rocking into Harry once again, whispering praise into his ear about how beautiful he’d looked on stage tonight, how he’d been unable to see anyone else since the minute he’d set eyes on him.  He drizzled some lube onto his fingers as he continued on about Harry lighting up the room like a beacon of light, telling him how badly he’d wanted Harry’s light to absorb him, how he’d instantly wanted to be in his presence.   He pressed one finger firmly against his rim as he told him he’d never felt so attracted to another person before and tried to explain how he felt as if Harry had him under some kind of magic spell because he couldn’t control himself, couldn’t stop himself from wanting. 

 

Slipping his finger inside Harry, he alternated biting and kissing him repeatedly along his neck and up his jaw where he’d quickly learned his weak spots, telling him how badly he wanted him, wanted to feel him from the inside, wanted to feel every part of him against his body.  He added a second finger and whispered about how tight and warm he felt against his fingers and how he couldn’t wait to feel his warmth wrapped around his cock.

 

Harry was panting as he gasped out, “I’m ready.  I’m ready, Lou. ‘M so fucking ready. Fuck me now.  Fuck me right now”

 

He moved his fingers in and out two more times, making sure to brush against his prostate on each swipe before he withdrew them, quickly rolled a condom on and slicked himself up. Pushing in slowly so he didn’t hurt him, he anchored his hands to Harry’s hips and squeezed tightly, probably leaving bruises.  Thankfully he didn’t seem to mind as he was more focused on moving his own body in time with Louis, practically forcing him to go faster.

 

“Relax Angel. Don’t wanna hurt you,” he whispered in an attempt to slow him down.  Taking one hand off his hip, he began to run it soothingly up and down Harry’s back as he continued pushing forward slowly.  Harry didn’t respond, though.  He had been reduced to deep moans and shallow whimpers with occasional profanity thrown in for good measure.

 

Once he was in as deep as he could go, he paused to allow Harry’s body to adjust while at the same time continuing with his soothing hand motions along his lower back. “You feel incredible, Angel. Exactly like I knew you would. Your body feels so good wrapped around my cock.  You feel so, so good. I love being inside you.”

 

Again, the only response was low moaning followed by Harry shifting his hips back, a clear indicator that he was ready for Louis to start moving.  Starting with really shallow thrusting and small hip swivels so as to allow Harry more time to adjust, the pace was quickly increased when the golden angel started moving in time with him.  Just like earlier, their bodies moved together as one and he felt every point of their connection like small electrical shocks all over his skin and body.  Harry’s was covered with a thin layer of sweat and his blissed out occasional gasps of, “Fuck,” and “Oh my fucking God,” were sending him into a tailspin.

 

He’d been right before when he thought this was bound to be the best sex he’d ever had, but even in his most vivid imagination, he couldn’t have imagined just how good it would be. Arched like a perfect bow, Harry’s body would even make Cupid weep.  He was so responsive to every touch, every movement and was putting his body into it every bit as much as Louis was.  God, Louis was so close, but he so didn’t want it to be over and there was no way he would allow himself to finish first.  “Fuck, baby.  You feel so good. I can’t.  I’m not gonna last.  Are you close?  Please tell me you’re close.”

 

He couldn’t think clearly enough to consider the fact that he’d just called Harry baby. All of his focus was concentrated on making sure that they both reached the same common goal. “Mmmmmmmm,” combined with moaning was the only answer he received and he figured that maybe he should take that as a ‘yes’.  Fucking hell, but the golden boy was now clenching around him and this was so not going to help Louis to ensure that Harry made it to the finish line first.  Reaching his arm deliberately around his waist, he took Harry’s cock into his hand and began to stroke him in time with their thrusts. It only took two strokes before Harry’s body shattered and he was shooting streams of white all over the sofa, his own chest and Louis’ hand.  That immediately sent Louis over the edge and he filled the condom while digging his fingertips into his hip, shouting, “Fucking hell, Harry, yesss!” and finally slumped over onto Harry’s back trying to catch his breath.

 

As soon as his breathing was slightly regulated he pressed his lips to the back of Harry’s neck and started withdrawing from him slowly.  The golden boy gave out a low hiss at the burn, and Louis choked out the first words that came to mind.  “Please tell me you’re coming home with me.  Please tell me that we’re going to do that again and that you don’t mind burnt toast for breakfast.”

 

He would be forever grateful for the laughter that filled the dressing room and for Harry’s response. “How ‘bout you come home with me then? I make a real good English breakfast actually. Plus, you promised to give me tips on how to beat an Irishman at his drinking games.  ‘M not done Uni yet.  That kinda information could come in handy, ya know?”

 

“Fuck, I think I might be a little in love with you, Angel.  Full English breakfast you say?”  He shuffled them into a more comfortable position on the sofa then with Louis leaning back against the armrest and Harry laying in between his legs, safe from the mess they’d made.

 

“Well if that’s true, than I am definitely sending Caroline a fruit basket,” Harry replied in a lazy blissed out voice.

 

 _Wait. What?!_   Louis sat up a little straighter so he could catch Harry’s eye and ask him what the hell he was talking about because what the hell was he even talking about?  How did he know Caroline?  He felt the moment Harry froze, obviously realizing what he had said.  Right away, he sat up and turned to face Louis with slight panic showing in his expression.

 

“Lou…’s not. ‘S not what you think. Fuck, I didn’t want this to be weird and now it’s weird.”  Harry was clearly anxious now and ringing his hands out in frustration.  Louis couldn’t even imagine what was going on or how he knew Caroline.

 

“It’s okay Angel. You can tell me, you know? It’s really no big deal but I can’t say I’m not curious.”  He reached his hands out and took Harry’s hands into his own and started rubbing small, comforting circles into them to relax him.

 

Harry took a deep breath and then met Louis’ eyes with his own.  “Okay.  Okay well you remember how I said I was a photography major, right?”  Louis nodded at him and smiled to assure him it was okay to continue.  He took another deep breath and then pressed on.  “Well, I may have done a short intern at GQ this year actually.”

 

Louis was sure he looked like a picture of pure confusion as he waited for Harry to continue. “Right.  Well, I worked as an intern for one of the photographers there and during my stint there, I might have seen you at the office one time.”

 

Harry bowed his head down and took another deep breath before meeting Louis’ eyes again. “I swear ‘m not some kinda stalker Louis.  I swear. ‘S just you were so pretty and my mentor noticed me staring I suppose.  He told me who you were and I sorta just filed the information away for later, I guess.” He paused again, taking a few deep breaths.  “I never saw you again, but I really wanted to.”

 

Louis had to ask, “Okay Angel, so where does Caroline come into the story?  And it’s okay by the way.  I understand and it’s really no big thing.  ‘M just curious is all.”

 

Harry shot him a small smile and finished his story.  “Yeah. So, when I found out I got this gig, I told Liam about it.  He was my mentor. He laughed at first, but then he said he’d make sure Caroline sent you to do the write-up on the event. I didn’t know he was actually serious.”

 

When he finished, Louis threw his head back in laughter.  “That’s it? That’s the whole fucking story, Angel?”

 

Harry looked a bit confused as he shook his head in confirmation and Louis had heard enough. He didn’t want to see the unsure expression on his face any longer.  Leaning forward on his knees, he grabbed Harry’s face between his hands and pressed their lips together.  He didn’t even care that they were both a mess because he still felt as if he could kiss this boy forever and remain happy about it all the while.

 

Only after he felt Harry finally relax into the kiss and the stress leave his body did he finally release him to assure him that they were fine.  “Harry?  Listen to me, love. I don’t know what you were so nervous about.  This has Liam’s name written all over it and I realize you couldn’t have known, but Liam is one of my best mates.  So it seems you and I were both set up.  You may have been the one dressed like an Angel tonight, but it turns out Liam was the one actually playing Cupid.”

 

He felt happy and giddy when Harry let out a deep sigh of relief and they both looked at one another and burst into laughter.  After a bit, Harry tilted his head forward and leaned it into Louis’ chest. “So are we okay then? ‘S not gonna be weird or summat?” He softly spoke in a muffled voice into his chest.

 

“Well as long as you deliver on that full English breakfast you promised, I’d say things are gonna be just fine, Angel.  You _are_ still making me breakfast in bed, aren’t you? I’m extremely needy and I do think I will quite enjoy being taken care of.”  He flashed one of his best, crinkly-eyed smiles at Harry who met his gaze with his own wide smile.

 

“You’re gonna love my sausage,” Harry replied cheekily.

 

Tossing his head back again in loud laughter, Louis answered him with, “I’m sure I will Angel. I’m sure I will.”

 

*fin

 

  

I’d like to thank the unknown fan that threw a set of angel wings up on stage.  You probably didn’t realize what a gift that was going to be, but it was and I will be forever grateful.  Additionally, to the artists in the 1D fandom that created their own masterpieces of Harry in angel wings—thank you!! You are all incredibly talented and inspirational!  Thank you so much for sharing your talent with us!!   Finally, once again I owe a big thank you to [reminiscingintherain](http://www.reminiscingintherain.tumblr.com) for being my beta and cheerleader!!!  Thank you so much RoniJ

 

This is a pure work of fiction. All mistakes are my own. Please do not post this anywhere else. Thanks for reading. I’m on [tumblr](http://www.someonethatsfunny.tumblr.com) with the same name.  Come say HiJ If you like this and want to share, here’s a link for the tumblr post as well.  Thanks!!


End file.
